


Do I want you as my soulmate?

by Jettus01



Series: Soulmates changes the story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sirius Black, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scientific soulmate au, Smut, Soulmate AU, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf mate stuff hehe, Wolfstar being a little bit kinky, after the prank, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettus01/pseuds/Jettus01
Summary: Every year two people who work in the Soulmate department at the Ministry will come to Hogwarts to help registrate the students for the soulmate program.Sadly for Remus, his soulmate is the very person he's not exactly friends with at the moment.And even more sadly for Lily, because her soulmate is the most annoying, yet confusing guy she knows.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, female OC/female OC
Series: Soulmates changes the story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112360
Comments: 18
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

It’s close to the end of 5th year. Just two weeks after ‘The Prank’. At this time two people working in the soulmate department in the Ministry come to Hogwarts to registrate the students for the program so they can find their soulmate.

Remus sat with Lily, James (whom Lily decided to handle lately cause he’s been really mature lately with helping Remus who is like a brother to her and he SAVED a dickheads life.), Peter and some of the girls in the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to introduce them to the Ministry workers.

Sirius sat a little further away, by himself. He looked horrible. Like he hadn’t slept or eaten properly for the past weeks (which he hadn’t, out of guilt). Before Remus started to ignore him, he had yelled at him in his weak state after a full moon. Sirius had broken Remus’ trust.

“Good day 5th years. And welcome to a month of excitement and love. We’ve got 2 brilliant young women from the Ministry here to registrate you for the soulmate program.” Dumbledore says before he gestures to two women, who Remus thought looked familiar and couldn’t be much older than them.

“Ladies, would you like to introduce yourselves?”

The shortest of the two women, who got shoulder-length black hair tied in a ponytail, goes to the front.

“Hello everyone! My name is Stella Thebe. This is my soulmate and wife Diana Thebe.” 

The taller woman with short dark blonde hair, walked over to stand beside her.

“We’re specialists in the soulmate department at the Ministry. And yes, we recently graduated.” She chuckles and looks at her wife who continues.

“That’s right. We’ve been working for the Ministry for a year, but we can assure you that you’ll be in good hands.”

The taller one shows that she’s holding a list. 

“We’ve got a list of all of you so we know we’ll get to everyone. And I know we could’ve explained everything now, but because of certain regulations we have we can’t, so we’ll explain everything to you once it’s your turn.”

After explaining what they can explain, the blonde looked at the list.

“Alright, let’s start with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. We’ll meet in the hospital wing.”

The boys stood up and followed the two women. Remus ignored Sirius the best he could, but now it was getting a bit harder. 

Stella gave Diana a soft smile before turning to Sirius. 

“I’m guessing no one told you about your Ravenclaw cousin?” She asks with a grin. Sirius looked at her in shock.

“What?”

“Born and raised as Stella Black. Got sorted into Ravenclaw, became friends with Diana and a few others, got to know that Diana is my soulmate and once we got married I obviously took her surname.” She explains, still with a big grin on her face.

Sirius smiles for the first time in a while and hugs her. Stella gladly hugs him back. 

“B-but Stella isn’t a star? It means star?” Sirius still says somewhat in shock.

“That’s right, dear cousin. I’m the youngest daughter of Archer Black. He just got lazy when it came to naming me.”

“Uncle Archer? He hated me since the day my parents said I got into Gryffindor” He laughs.

“Oh trust me, 7 years ahead of you I got sorted into Ravenclaw and he was furious until he said ‘Well, at least it’s not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff’.” She laughs. 

“When I got my official soulmate tattoo which said that a halfblood is my soulmate on the other hand, well let's just say… I got kicked out faster than you can say ‘disgrace’.”

The two disgraced Blacks laughed. 

“So, have you met up with Andromeda?” Sirius asked.

By this point, Diana had led the other boys ahead as the women had noticed the tension and Diana knew Stella could hopefully make Sirius feel better.

“Yeah, I have,” She smiled at him.

“Her and Ted are very happy and they got a kid. Her name is Nymphadora, she’s 2 years old.” Stella said happily. Sirius smiled.

“That’s great, I would love to meet her someday… What about you? Do you have kids?” 

“Oh no, we’re waiting until we’re a bit more functional in our job… and Diana is a bit uncertain about us having biological kids. I’ll explain that in the hospital wing though.”

Sirius looked worried at her.

“Okay.”

They get to the hospital wing and the boys sit down, Sirius a bit further away from the others. 

“Alright, boys. Professor McGonagall knows about you being animagius’ to help Remus during the full moon.” Diana said with a smile. The boys’ eyes widen.

“She does?” James asks.

“Yep, that’s why she asked specifically for specialists within the werewolf and animagus department. Don’t worry though. We’re not gonna tell the other departments unless we absolutely have to.” Stella explains. The boys nodded.

“That’s good. That’s really good.”

“Yeah, so we’re gonna take you into that room-” Diana points to the door beside Madame Pomfrey’s office. 

“One and one, and get you through the registration. I’ll take Remus in first and explain the whole werewolf soulmate thing whilst Stella will explain animagus soulmate for you boys.” 

They all nod and Remus follows Diana.

Remus and Diana sit down. 

“Okay Remus, so as you probably already know werewolves don’t just have soulmates. They mate for life, usually with their soulmate.” Remus nods.

“Personally I’m a werewolf too.” She states and he looks at her in shock.

“You are?!” 

Diana laughs and nods.

“And Stella is an animagus. More specifically, her animagus form is a dog. Which is common for those that got a werewolf for a soulmate.”

“S-so if one of the guys has a dog animagus form, then he could possibly be my soulmate?”

“Yeah. Exactly.” Diana says as she nods.

Remus puts his head in his hands. 

“Fuuuuck.” 

“What’s the matter, buddy?”

“Sirius’ animagus form is a dog. A-and things haven't been the best between us lately…” 

“Wanna talk about it? We got time whilst we do this.”

“Y-yeah, sure.” Remus starts to explain and Diana listens as she does everything.

A couple of weeks later, Remus is sitting in the dorm when he gets a letter from the specialists. It says that he needs to meet with them as soon as he can, so he walks down to the common room with the letter and he sees Lily with a similar one. 

“Need to meet with the specialists?” He asks her. Lily jumps in surprise.

“Uh, yeah. You too?” She asks after she gets over her shock. Remus nods.

“Wanna go together? Might make it less scary?”

“Y-yeah, that would be great Rem.”

The two walk to the hospital wing and knock on the office door to the specialists. 

“Come in!” they hear Stella’s voice. Remus opens the door and the couple look up and smile. 

“Do you want to go in together, or do you want to talk one on one?” Diana asks.

“T-together?” Lily asks as she looks at Remus, he nods.

“Y-yeah.”

“Okay, sit down,” Stella says and they do.

“We know who your soulmates are. But because of what you’ve told us, we wanted to hear what you think.” Diana explains.

“Okay, who is it?” Lily asks, a little worried.

“Lily, your soulmate is James Potter,” Stella says, and she turns a parchment. On the parchment, it says that Lily and James got matching patronuses. And the blood matched. And their auras matched. They are absolute soulmates.

Lily stares at the parchment in absolute shock.

“If you don’t want James to know yet, nor take the soulmate tattoo yet, we understand and it can be kept off until you're ready. You can visit us at the Ministry or wait until next year. We’ve had 6th and 7th years getting their soulmate tattoos this year because of them not wanting it in 5th.” Diana tells her softly. Lily nods. 

“I… C-can I think about it?” The redhead asks.

“Of course, of course.” The couple smiles softly at her. 

“O-okay, what about Remus?” Lily forces the conversation over to her best friend and brother.

“His soulmate is Sirius Black…” Diana says softly, and she turns another parchment. 

Dog and Wolf. Blood match. Aura match. Remus was shaking.

“N-no. W-why him?”

“I’m sorry Remus. But it’s him because it just is. And he needs you. It’s been 4 weeks of him having the guilt eat him up and he’s so sure you’ll never forgive him. B-but I know it will be hard, and I know you feel betrayed, but he really needs you, like you need him. I’ve noticed it.” Stella says softly. 

“N-no I don’t.” Remus starts shaking more, and Lily wraps her arms around him. “Shhh, it’s okay Rem. it’s okay. Breathe.” 

Remus takes a deep breath.

“You need him, Rem. You know you need him.” Lily says softly. Remus looks at her before he looks down at his lap and nods.

“T-the full moon was hell without him…”

“The Wolf needs his mate,” Diana says softly. Remus nods again.

“C-can I get a few days to focus and think before saying if I’ll take the tattoo?”

“Yes, you can. Take your time.” 

The next few days Remus goes quickly to bed before the other guys and is surprisingly enough the first one up in the morning. By the time the others wake up, he’s halfway through his breakfast. Diana and Stella had noticed this and decided to take matters into their own hands. 

One day during lunch, Stella came over to Sirius and asked if she could talk with him for a moment. Remus saw this but thought nothing of it as he was there when Sirius got to know that Stella is in fact his cousin.

Stella led him to her and Diana’s office. Sirius looked a bit confused.

“What I want to talk with you about is something that needs it’s privacy.” She explains.

“Oh, okay, so what is it?” Sirius asks as he sits down.

“When was the last time you apologized to Remus?” She asks directly. Sirius froze up.

“U-uh… Right after it happened… but he didn’t want to listen to me so I just stayed away…” He says as he looks down in his lap.

“Try now. Explain yourself. Talk with him.” Stella tries to encourage him.

“Be brave. You are a Gryffindor, aren’t you?” She continues with a smile. Sirius nods.

“Yeah, I am.”

After this conversation, Sirius goes back to the Great Hall, and he takes a deep breath before walking over to Remus.

“R-Remus… Can we talk after classes today? Please?” Sirius asks so softly, that Remus couldn’t help but look at him before he nods.

“Fine, yeah we can.” The werewolf says, deciding that today, he’ll let Sirius in, maybe it will help with his decision making. Sirius smiled relieved. 

“Great! S-so, uh, how about we meet in the Astronomy tower?” the animagus asked as he felt the weight on his shoulders being a little bit lighter than it had been the past weeks.

“Sounds good, I’ll meet you there,” Remus says before going back to his food, hiding the butterflies he felt in his stomach.

Sirius counted down the minutes until his last class, History of Magic of all things, was over. Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, the two hours they had felt like 2 days, but finally, Professor Binns said that class was over. The black-haired boy stood up quickly, packed his stuff into his bag, and ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could to the Astronomy tower.

When he got there he noticed that Remus still hadn’t arrived so he pulled out a blanket from his bag and put it on the floor before sitting down. A few minutes later he heard steps coming from the stairs. 

Remus came up and looked at him. Sirius shakingly patted on the blanket, on the spot beside him. 

“Please sit down Remus.” He tries his best to sound steady in his voice. Remus hesitates for a moment before he sits down beside Sirius. 

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” Remus asks in a cold tone. Sirius' heart breaks a little at the tone.

“W-well, I wanted to apologize again-” He says and Remus looks like he’s about to say something before Sirius speeds up.

“A-and explain! Please, let me explain.” Remus thought for a moment. He had never heard Sirius say please so many times in a day. So he knew that he meant it.

“Fine. Explain.” 

“S-Snape kept saying all these things about my family. A-and how R-Regulus was ashamed to have me as a brother. H-how when I get home m-mother will try to beat the g-gayness out of me a-and h-how she’ll hurt me. A-and I broke down. When that happened h-he used l-legilimency to penetrate my mind. I-I didn’t know how to stop him. A-and afterward he said t-that n-not only am I g-gay, b-but that I l-love you R-Remus. A-and t-that I should b-be ashamed. A-and that I-I’m weak. T-that’s why h-he knew… i-it’s because I-I’m weak. A-And I’m so-so-so s-sorry Remus.” Sirius rambled and by the end of the explanation he let out a sob. Remus looks at him in shock before he wraps his arms around the shorter boy and hugs him tightly.

“Sirius, you should’ve told me.” He says softly before he pulls Sirius into his lap, who lets out a surprised sob.

“This is NOT your fault at all, okay? You are not weak. We’ve never learned how to defend ourselves from legilimency and he did that to you after he attacked you with the worst possible things. I know how horrible your parents treat you and I wish I could take you away from all of it cause you don’t deserve to be treated that way. You deserve only the best in the world.” He says softly into his ear before he pulls away from the hug and looks into Sirius’ tearful eyes.

“And Sirius?” He says even softer. Sirius gives him a little nod.

“I love you too. That’s why it hurt so much when I thought you had betrayed my trust like that.” The werewolf says as he brushes away Sirius’ tears softly with his thumb.

“B-but I did betray y-your trust.” Sirius sobs.

“No, you didn’t. You got attacked and your mind invaded against your will. You are innocent.” Remus tells him reassuringly. Sirius nods a little again.

“I-I love you M-Moony.”

“I love you too Pads.” Remus smiles softly at him. Sirius smiles softly back.

“C-can I k-kiss you?” Sirius asks softly.

“Of course you can.”

And with that, they kissed.

After dinner that day Remus kissed Sirius’ cheek before telling him he needs to do something and that he’ll be there for the last Quidditch practice of the year. Sirius looks at him confused but smiled.

“Okay, love you!” He says happily, knowing that Remus will be back watching them (well, him) during practice.

“Love you too!” Remus responds happily back as he walks out the door of the Great Hall. 

He heads towards the hospital wing when he notices an anxious Lily.

“What’s up Lils?” He asks worriedly.

“I-I don’t think I can take the soulmate tattoo Rem. Not now. I don’t know how I feel about James at the moment and t-this is a big commitment even though he is my soulmate.” She rambles.

“That’s okay Lils.” He says reassuringly.

“Let’s go to Diana and Stella, tell them about that… before I get my soulmate tattoo.” He tells her in an attempt to make her feel better.

“What?!” she screams. Which makes Remus blush and he hushes her.

“Sirius explained everything, and Lils, it’s not what we thought at all. And I feel so bad for not listening to him before and letting him explain. I get why he’s my soulmate now and I want to get that tattoo.” He says softly. Lily nods.

“Okay, but you have to explain on the way or when getting the tattoo if it’s something you don’t want others to hear, of course.” 

“Yeaaah, let’s wait till I actually get the tattoo.”

They walked to the specialists' office and knocked. 

“Come in!” They heard Diana say and they opened the door. She was the only one in there.

“Stella is currently giving someone their soulmate tattoo. So, have you guys come to a decision?” She asks with a smile.

“Yeah we have, but different once,” Remus says with a little chuckle.

“Alright, do tell,” The oldest says with a smile.

“I-I  _ don’t _ want to get the soulmate tattoo yet,” Lily says a little shakingly. 

“I don’t know how I feel about James at the moment and I don’t want to take that commitment until I’m sure.” She explains. Diana nods.

“I understand Lily. One of my best friends did the same thing when we were younger. He didn’t get his until last year actually, at the age of 20.” She says reassuringly with a little smile, saying it’s okay. That made Lily calm down.

“Okay, that’s good… Less pressure…” Lily says in a way like she’s been holding her breath.

“Indeed, now what about you Remus?” Diana turns her attention to the youngest in the room.

“I’ve spoken with Sirius, he does not know we’re soulmates yet, however. But I got to know what actually happened and I trust him again. We’re actually dating now, a-and I would like to get the soulmate tattoo.” He says with a soft smile. Diana beams.

“That’s wonderful! We’ll have to wait until Stella is here as she is the one with a tattoo license, but after that, you’ll get your tattoo!.” She says happily. Remus laughs a little.

“You don’t have it?” He asks, wanting to keep the conversation going as they wait.

“No, when going into taking a soulmate degree, one of the last things that you have to pick is between taking the tattoo license and taking the researcher degree. Stella is the more artistic of us two so she took the tattoo license. I’m a bit more on the smarter side of the Ravenclaw house. Loving to do research, connecting dots, and doing blood tests. So I took the researcher degree. That way we could also work together! We then went on to specialize within werewolves and animagus’ as that was more personal to us.” Diana explains smiling happily at them. They both smile back, feeling the positive energy.

“That’s lovely!” Lily says in awe.

“How your strengths can make you work together in a job without it being the same job and also just you know, you don’t seem to think it’s too much with working together and being together.” She continues. Diana laughs.

“Surprisingly enough! I know a lot of people that did similar things and they don’t work with their soulmate and partner. Stella and I started as close friends who lived in the same dorm which helped us a lot!” 

“Aaah, that explains a lot” Lily laughs. Remus laughs with them.

Not long after, Stella arrives and Diana explains it to her. The next thing you know, they all got to hear the story as Remus got his tattoo. After that Remus and Lily went back to the common room.

Remus plopped down beside Sirius on the couch.

“Hey Pads, I want to show you something!” Remus says happily. Sirius looks at him, a hint of insecurity in his eyes, but he smiles. 

“What do you want to show me, Moonshine?” He asks, trying to keep a steady voice. Remus pulls up his left sleeve to reveal his soulmate tattoo. There on his arm, in black ink the name shines almost as bright as the star mentioned. Sirius Black.

“I- W-what?” Sirius says in shock.

“We’re soulmates, Pads,” Remus says softly.

“I knew w-when you explained everything to me. T-that’s why I was willing to listen. And because I love you. B-but yeah. So I got the tattoo just now” Remus explains. Sirius takes a moment to let it sink in before he hugs Remus. 

“I love you so much.” He whispers. 

“I love you more.” Remus reponds.

“Not possible.”

After that they went to practice, Sirius beaming and doing better than ever and Remus watching him proudly.

The very next day Sirius got his soulmate tattoo as well.   
  
And as all of this happened, Dorcas and Marlene smiled at each other. 

“I’m so glad we got it easy with each other. No drama, just us.” Dorcas told the blonde girl. Marlene kissed her cheek.

“Yeah, it’s really perfect.” She says softly before kissing her soulmate properly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer before 6th year Sirius' parents kicks him out

One night during the summer when Remus is staying at James’ house (because his parents are going out of town and they trust the Potters) there is someone knocking at the door. Remus and James look at the time in confusion. Who would knock at 2 AM? 

They walked out and opened the door, there in the rain stood Sirius. A bag in his hand and he looked like he’d been crying. Sirius looked a little shocked at first when he saw Remus, but it only made him feel better so without saying a word he went straight to Remus and hugged him. Remus didn’t care that Sirius was soaking wet. He wrapped his arms tightly around him. 

“Hey Pads, I’ve missed you.” He whispered softly. Sirius sobbed into his shoulder.

“What’s wrong Padfoot?” James asked softly and concerned. Sirius pulled away from the hug and in the light they noticed something. One of his eyes wasn't just red from crying. It was bruised. And to top it all off, he’s limping.

Sirius takes a deep breath.

“I-I got disowned a-and kicked out.”

“Oh, baby,” Remus says softly without thinking. 

“Remus, you help Sirius take a bath and get into dry and clean clothes, I’ll get mum and dad for healing potions and first aid stuff,” James says as he keeps looking worriedly at his best friend and brother.

“Okay. Want me to carry you, Pads?” Remus asks him softly. Sirius nods. 

James goes to get his parents as Remus lifts Sirius up bridal style and gets him to one of the guest bathrooms. 

The taller boy starts filling up the bath before he goes to help Sirius take off his wet clothes. Once Sirius is undressed he wraps his arms around himself. 

“I-I didn’t g-get food m-majority of t-the time… s-so I-I’m p-pretty s-skinny a-and u-ugly right now…” He whispers as he looks down on the floor.

“Sirius, I could never find you ugly, okay? You don’t mind the scars and I don’t mind when you are at your worst. I will help you get healthy again.” Remus says softly, Sirius looked up for a moment before looking back down.

“R-really? You d-don’t mind?” The weak boy whispers.

“Of course not. Now come on, let’s get you in the bath.” He keeps talking softly to him.

“C-can you join m-me?” Sirius finally looked up at Remus properly as he asked. Desperate look in his eyes. 

“Of course I can,” Remus said before quickly undressing. He helps Sirius into the bath before he sits down first so Sirius can lean on him. Sirius sits down carefully and leans his back against Remus’ chest.

Remus feels a little insecure about his scars, but he focuses on Sirius and wraps his arms around him. Sirius had told him before that he thought the scars were hot, and right now Remus was focusing on making Sirius feel better and helping him realise that no matter what… Remus would always think that Sirius is the most attractive person in the whole world.

“I like your scars,” Sirius says softly. 

“A-and I liked that you called me baby, c-can you do that again?” He continues as he strokes his fingers lightly over Remus’ scar filled arms.

“Of course I can, baby,” Remus says softly. Sirius smiles and leans more on Remus. Remus smiles, glad that he made his boy a little happier.

“I got you baby” He whispers softly.

“I got you too, my love” Sirius whispers back. Remus' smile gets a little brighter. 

_ My love. _

After some time, Remus looks at the time. 

“We’ve been here for about half an hour, and Euphemia should really look at that bruise and the limp, baby. Plus all the other things… Are you ready to get up?” Remus asks softly. 

“Y-yeah,” Sirius says softly. Remus helps him out of the bath and wraps the fluffiest towel around him, before wrapping another towel around himself. He gets himself dried quickly, and then dressed, before going to help Sirius.

He dries his hair, his chest, arms, and legs so softly. Sirius feels so safe and loved. Remus takes so good care of him. 

“I’m gonna get you some clothes real quick, I’ll be right back, okay baby?” Remus talks so softly.

“O-okay.”

Remus goes into the guest room (which is his room at the moment cause sometimes the boys need their space despite sharing a dorm during school time) and he grabs one of his Queen shirts, clean boxers, and sweatpants. He goes quickly back to Sirius and helps him get dressed. Sirius presses the shirt against his nose and smiles softly.

“Smells like you. Makes me feel safe” He says softly. Remus practically melts. 

“I’ll always keep you safe baby,” he says before he hugs Sirius and kisses his cheek. 

“Ready to go downstairs? Want me to carry you again?” Remus asks softly. Sirius tries to walk on the limping foot before he winces and nods. Remus lifts him up bridal style again and carries him downstairs where the Potters are waiting with all the things they need. 

Once Sirius is doing better they let him and Remus share the guest room, mostly because Sirius said he felt safe with Remus. He needs him nearby.

“Good night baby, I love you” Remus whispers when they are finally in bed.

“Good night my love, I love you too” Sirius whispers back as he snuggles more into Remus.

A few days later James sent a letter to Peter to let him know that Sirius was with them as well now if he wanted to come over, so before they knew it they were once again 4.

Sirius was getting help from everyone to get better and healthier. The biggest help for him being Remus’ support. 

“You’re doing so well baby, I’m so proud of you” Remus whispers to him after every meal.

Sometime during this Remus got a letter from Lily.

_ Dear Remus, _

_ I know you are currently at James’, but I’m freaking out. _

_ I don’t know if I should take the soulmate tattoo even though I know James has been more mature lately. These feelings are new and I’m scared of them. I don’t know what to do. _

_ Love, _

_ Your sister Lily _

He read and responded to the letter when the others were busy.

_ Dear Lily, _

_ That is completely up to you. I can’t help you with this decision. I’m sorry.  _

_ But I can tell you that yeah, James has been A LOT more mature.  _

_ Sirius got kicked out and arrived here. James took the lead and told me to help Sirius get into dry clothes and such whilst he got his parents.  _

_ James is more mature than you think.  _

_ But this is your decision to make, not mine. James looked pretty heartbroken when we saw him after Diana and Stella had to tell him that his soulmate didn’t want to take the tattoo yet, but that they know he is their soulmate. I’ve tried asking him about it, but he just shrugs me off.  _

_ Sorry, Lils… This is up to you _

_ Love,  _

_ Your brother Remus _

That night when Remus and Sirius are snuggled up under the duvet, Remus asks his soulmate,

“Do you think you can keep a secret from James?” Remus whispers.

“Keep a secret from James? That depends on how big it is.” Sirius whispers back. 

“Understandable… It’s… It’s about his soulmate…” 

“His soulmate? What? Do you know who they are or something?” Sirius asks, a little in shock and he looks at Remus. The latter nods.

“Yeah…” 

“Moony, we need to tell him!” 

“I can’t…” Remus says softly.

“Why not?”

“Because the soulmate needs to be ready and tell him themselves. Just like how I did.” 

“You didn’t take forever to decide on it though.”

“If I hadn’t let you explain I would’ve.” He says in a ‘and you know it’ tone.

“Fair enough…” He sighs and snuggles more into him. 

“So, please don’t tell James…” Remus whispers before he kisses his forehead.

“I promise if you can do one thing for me” Sirius smirks. 

“And what’s that baby?” Remus smirks back.

“Put up a silencing charm and show me how much you love me” Sirius said in a seductive tone that got Remus to shiver. The next thing Sirius knew, Remus put up a silencing charm non verbally and started kissing down his chest. It was quite the steamy night.

The next day Sirius walked to breakfast with so many visible hickeys on his neck that James choked on his food. Remus who stood behind Sirius, with an arm wrapped around his waist, couldn’t help but chuckle before he decided to annoy the other boys a bit more by pulling Sirius closer and he gives the shorter boy a light kiss on one of the hickeys. 

“Ewwww,” James says jokingly. Sirius couldn’t help but blush before he winks at Remus and sits down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S M U T  
> Skip it if you are uncomfortable with it hehe

Sirius laid snuggled into Remus in bed one evening when he thought about something.

“Moonshine?” 

“Yes, my love?” He got in response.

“Werewolves mate for life with their soulmate, right?” He asks a little nervously.

“Yeah, they do. What about it?” Remus sounded also a little nervous now. 

“How do they do that?” Sirius sounds more nervous the closer he gets to what he wants to say.

“W-well, the werewolf gives their mate a bite on a specific part of their throat during lovemaking. Y-ya know, like how Stella has one.” He says a little shakingly. Sirius nods. He remembers Stella’s bite mark on her throat. 

“Right. And this is obviously whilst in human form” Sirius says like there is no way it’s in werewolf form.

“Yeah, but it’s just days before the full moon when it can happen for it to be official and it will stay.”

“Okay, great. So one of the days before the next full moon… want to make it official? Want to mate for life?” Sirius asks nervously, but clearly like he really wants this. Remus looks at him in shock.

“Y-you want that?”

“O-of course I do! Remus, you are the love of my life! I would love for us to not just be soulmates, but mates. For life.” Sirius beams up at him.

“O-okay, yeah, that’s great, I’d love that.” Remus beams, still in shock though.

A few weeks later it was only a few days until the full moon, and Remus felt it. The wolf was ready to come out. And the wolf was lusting for his mate, but Remus himself was nervous. He was scared to hurt Sirius. 

Sirius decided to take matters into his own hands and when it was getting late he told the other boys he’s heading to bed, before he winks at Remus when the others don't notice and he goes to the bedroom.

Remus waited a few minutes before yawning.

“I think I’m gonna go to sleep too. Goodnight lads.” He says as he stands up.

“Good night Moony,” The others say, knowing that sometimes the moon made Remus tired before the full. What they didn’t know is that other times it made him horny as fuck.

Remus goes into the bedroom and before looking properly in, he locks the door. When he turned around his mouth almost started to water. Sirius was laying on their bed in only dark red boxer briefs and his fingers teasingly stroking up and down his chest. His other arm was lying casually under his head and Sirius was looking so lustfully up at Remus. 

“Hey moonshine, how are you doing?” He asks with a smirk.

“I’m good,” Remus says as he walks closer to the bed.

“Hm, oh really?” Sirius looks down. Right where a bulge is clearly getting bigger in Remus’ trousers.

“Yeah, how are you?” Remus asks back as he takes off his jumper. 

Sirius smirks.

“Oh I’m great” He moves his fingers further south. Remus takes off his trousers.

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm, but I realised that I’m not so tired after all. Think you can tire me out?” His fingers are slowly getting closer and closer to his underwear.

“Yeah, I think I can” Remus smirks back, forgetting all about being nervous as long as the wolf lets him do most of the work.

Sirius moves the arm from the back of his head and hints for Remus to get closer. Remus puts up silencing charms before he slowly crawls over Sirius.

“How do you want me to tire you out, baby?” Remus asks with confidence.

“Make me yours, Moonshine. Make me 100% yours” He whispers as he moves his arms to wrap around Remus’ neck and he pulls him down to kiss him.

It gets passionate really quickly. 

As they make out Remus moves his hand slowly down and he cups Sirius’ hard dick inside of his boxers.

Sirius moans into the kiss. 

“R-Remus please~” Sirius groans as he pulls away from the kiss to breathe.

“Please what, Sirius?” Remus smirks down at the shorter boy as he gives him a little squeeze. Sirius moans.

“Fuck me, oh please fuck me” He moans as he bucks his hips up against Remus’ hand. Remus pulls his hand out of the boxers which makes Sirius whine, but not for long because right after that Remus pulls them down and throws them on the other side of the room. 

Without thinking, Sirius spreads his legs for the werewolf. Remus moves to sit between the legs and he strokes Sirius’ legs as he checks him out.

“You look so good Sirius, so sexy,” He says seductively. Sirius smirks.

“It’s all for you, Remus. I’m all yours.” He responds. Remus gets a little glint in his eye that Sirius knows it means the wolf within him is happy with his words. He loves that glint. 

Remus opens one of the shelves in the nightstand and takes out the lube. When Sirius sees this he spreads his legs even more. He wants Remus in him so badly. The taller boy puts some lube on his fingers and warms it up as he looks at Sirius again. 

“Are you desperate for dick, baby?” He asks teasingly. Sirius bites his lip and nods as he blushes. Remus sees how Sirius got even harder at the comment which makes him smirk more.

“Want my dick in you so badly? Wanna get fucked?”

“Yes, master.” Sirius groans without thinking about it. Remus feels something flare up inside him. Oh, he liked that a lot.

“Master hm? I’m your master? What shall I call you then baby?” Remus asks with this face of satisfaction that Sirius just can’t get enough of. 

“A-anything, master. I’ll be your anything.” Sirius says, almost behaving shy.

“Anything? Wanna be my slut? Or maybe my bitch? Or do you want something nicer like my good boy or puppy? ” Remus suggests teasingly as he moves his fingers to Sirius’ opening.

For every word, Sirius whimpers. 

“How about whenever I’m bad I’m your slut or bitch, but when I’m good, I’m your good boy or puppy?” Sirius suggests almost out of breath, loving the nicknames.

“Okay puppy, are you gonna be my good boy today?” Remus asks as he pushes in a finger slowly.

“Y-yeah master, I’m your good boy today.” Sirius moans.

“That’s good, puppy.” Remus leans over and kisses Sirius' cheek before he licks his way down his chest. When the first finger is completely in he pushes in a second finger, making Sirius moaning even louder. 

“O-oh yes master.” 

Remus smirks at the responses he’s getting.

“Do you like my fingers, puppy?” He gets a nod in response.

“Be my good boy and use your words, baby.” He says a little more seriously, making Sirius whimper.

“Y-yes master, I-I love your fingers.” He groans.

“Good boy,” Remus says before he pushes in a third finger and starts to stretch Sirius carefully. This isn’t their first time, of course. It’s normal for people to have sex with their soulmates as soon as the soulmate tattoos have healed.

Sirius moans and bites his lip.

“Feels so good, excited for something b-bigger” 

“Yeah? Excited to get a big werewolf dick in you, baby?” Remus asks in a tone that turns Sirius on even more. 

“Yeah, yeah, so excited. Love that big werewolf dick so much.” Sirius babbles in pleasure. 

Once he’s properly stretched out, Remus takes out his fingers making Sirius whimper at the emptiness. 

“Shh, it’s okay baby, gonna make you feel even fuller in just a moment, okay? Be patient, my good boy” The way Remus speaks to him, makes Sirius even hornier and he spreads his legs more as he watches Remus take off his underwear and lube up his big dick. Sirius' mouth almost starts to water. He really loves Remus and his huge cock. 

Once he’s ready, Remus moves in between Sirius' legs again and nudges his cock against the opening, making Sirius whimper. “You ready puppy?” Remus asks as he smirks.

“Yeah master, I’m so ready” Sirius groans.

Remus pushes in slowly and Sirius moans louder than before.

“Oh yes, oh fuck yes” He babbles as Remus pushes all the way in.

“Feels so good, oh please master, fuck me, fuck me” 

Remus loves how Sirius sounds when he babbles in pleasure. He starts to move, at a lovemaking pace though. 

Sirius didn’t mind that. He moaned loudly and arched his back in pleasure.

Remus groaned at how good Sirius felt around him as he looked down at him lovingly. 

“You feel so good baby” Remus moans, making Sirius groan. 

“You make me feel so good, master.” Sirius moans back and he looks up at Remus.

The taller boy thrusts harder making the animagus practically scream in pleasure.

“Oh yes, oh yes. I’m so close” Sirius moans loudly.

“Me too puppy, you are such a good boy, cum for me.” Remus praises him as he kisses up and down Sirius' throat..

“Ah, ah, ah Remus!” he moans before he cums all over his chest and abs, he tightens around Remus making him cum not long after in him as he bites down on a very specific spot.

Sirius groans in pleasure at the feeling before Remus pulls out.

“Mmm, we should get a butt plug so I can keep your cum in me for longer,” Sirius says in a daze. 

“Good idea,” Remus responds also in a daze.

After some time of them being in a post-orgasm daze, they decide to go to the bathroom to clean up and take a bath together. As Remus fills up the bath and adds their favourite bath scent, Sirius looks into the mirror. Smiling happily as he strokes over the bite mark. Soulmate, mate, bonded. They are bonded. Sirius felt this underlying feeling in him of love. But it wasn’t his own feelings. He looked at Remus through the mirror, and he noticed the werewolf looking lovingly at him. 

“Can bonded soulmates feel each other's feelings?” Sirius asks him with a smile. 

“Only if they are a special kind of soulmates, why are you asking?” Remus asks as he walks up behind Sirius and wraps his arms around him. 

“I think I could feel your love for me” He whispers lovingly. Remus looked at him in shock before he beams and kisses his cheek. 

“We’ll need to talk with Diana and Stella cause I don’t know that much about it, but this is not normal. What I do know is that it only means great things” He says happily.

Once they got into the bath, Sirius laid against Remus’ chest again. Feeling loved, safe, protected, and well, very satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar figures out some interesting stuff. Oh, also mentions of mpreg hehe, sorry

The next day Sirius and Remus headed to the Ministry to talk with Diana and Stella.

“So boys, what did you want to talk about?” Diana asked with a smile.

“Is it possible for bonded soulmates to feel each other’s feelings?” Sirius asked.

“Oh, yeah it is. It’s not common, however. It’s said that those that got that were each other’s soulmates in past lives too. Meaning not only is the whole soulmate factors that are in place, but their souls are intertwined.” Stella explains. Remus and Sirius were in shock.

“Is everything alright?”

“We bonded yesterday, and I had this feeling of love, like deep within, but it didn’t feel like my own feelings. I looked at Remus and he looked at me really lovingly, and it was like I was feeling his feelings for me.” Sirius tells them.

“That’s amazing boys! It means that you are some of the rarest soulmate cases. It’s more common to have ended up with the wrong person than with someone  _ that _ connected to you!” The girls were in shock too but beaming. Happy for the young boys, until Diana remembered something.

“But, uh, there is something you should know.” She said a little like ‘oh fuck.’

“What is it?” Remus asked worriedly.

“Once you’ve been bonded for three years… well, Sirius can actually get pregnant… it’s possible for werewolves to impregnate their soulmate no matter either of their genders…” 

The boys were in even more shock now.

“We can have biological kids? Like both of ours biologically in the future?” Sirius asked happily. Not caring that he’ll have to go through pregnancy, because he gets to carry his and Remus’ child.

Diana and Stella nod.

“Yeah, you can.” 

Sirius beams. 

“Moonshine?” He turns to Remus.

“Yeah, baby?” Remus looks back at him.

“I want that. In the future. When it’s safe… or whenever we’re ready. And I know that might be cra-” Remus interrupts him, with a bright smile.

“It’s not crazy. I’m terrified that our future kids will get my condition… but at the same time, I’m so excited to have kids with you. I wouldn’t want that with anyone else.” 

When they came back to Potter Manor they snuggled up on the sofa as they talked with the other Marauders. 

“Why are you two being extra lovey-dovey today?” James asked, a little confused.

“Oh, you know… just good news,” Remus answered with a happy smile before kissing Sirius’ cheek. Sirius pulls Remus a little further down to kiss him on the lips.

When this happened they noticed the bite mark on Sirius’ throat.

“Woah! Why do you have a  _ bite mark _ on your throat?!” James yells.

“Werewolves bond for life, Prongs. And how they do it is by biting their partners throat during lovemaking.” Remus explains as he holds Sirius closer.

“Huh… weird…”

“Not really, it was really hot” Sirius smirks. Remus blushes a little.

“It was?”

Sirius nods and turns to whisper something into Remus’ ear.

“Everything you do is really hot,  _ master _ ,” Sirius whispered, making Remus shiver. Second steamy night in a row? Sirius will not complain about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The train ride back to Hogwarts

In September they arrived at platform 9 and ¾ ready for a new year of learning and fun. Before going on the train the boys said goodbye to their parents because no matter how old they get, they still love their parents and they’ll miss them. 

The boys go to their usual place, but it’s a little different from how they usually sit. Usually, James sits beside Sirius on one side, whilst Remus and Peter sit on the other side. Now, however, Sirius is almost in Remus’ lap and the other boys have that questioning look on their face, wondering if they should let them get some privacy.

About halfway through the ride, Lily went to their compartment. She blushed a little as she felt James look at her, but she focused on Remus.

“Rem, we got our first prefects meeting of the year.” She tells him. Remus groans annoyed.

“I almost forgot that we have to be prefects this year too…” He pouts. Lily rolls her eyes at his dramatics.

“Sirius has rubbed too much off on you. Now come on, it starts in 5 minutes on the other side of the train.” She raises an eyebrow at him. He sighs and kisses Sirius before getting up.

“And besides, how could you almost forget? You’re wearing your badge.” Lily chuckles. 

“I was distracted.” He says as he walks past her.

“I love you!” Sirius shouts from the compartment.

“I love you more!” Remu yells back. Lily awes.

“That’s so cute, but please don’t get too distracted by Sirius… or his ass.” She whispers teasingly. Remus smirks.

“Hm yeah, I do love him and his ass.” He says as he pretends to be in deep thoughts about a certain someone’s behind.

The meeting lasted for the majority of the rest of the way, so when Remus came back to the boys, Sirius was asleep. But his face wasn’t calm like he was just sleeping. He looked scared. Sirius started to shake and mumble something in his sleep. 

Remus ran over to him and wrapped his arms softly around him. 

“I got you baby. It’s just a dream. I’m right here. “ he whispers softly into Sirius' ear. He can feel the shorter boy calm down and he moves so he’s lying against the werewolf’s chest. His ear over Remus’ heart. That’s how he laid for the last 15 minutes of the trip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is more than just a prankster, that's for sure

The first weeks of the 6th year were a bit of a mess. Remus and Sirius were attached at the hip. James seemed sad. Lily was in desperate need of help. And Peter… well he was confused. Lily didn’t want to sit close to The Marauders anymore, despite the fact that James hadn’t tried to ask her out since Valentine’s Day. And speaking of James, why was he so sad? He is Quidditch captain now! Just what he wanted ever since he was a little kid!

None of the other boys got any answers until the day of the Quidditch tryouts. James and Sirius got ready in their uniforms silently, until Sirius had to ask now that he got James alone.

“What’s wrong Prongs? You’ve seemed sad for months now. Not even that you became Quidditch captain could lighten you up… we’re worried about you mate.” He says softly.

“My soulmate knows that I’m their soulmate… And probably doesn’t like me. I don’t mind that they don’t want to take the tattoo yet. That I understand, I mean, it  _ is  _ a big commitment. But what hurts is that they don’t want me to know who they are. Am I not good enough? Or have I done so many fucked up things that they find me repulsive or something?” James’ voice cracks at the end. He gets on the last pieces of his uniform before taking a deep breath.

Sirius hugs him. 

“Mate, you are amazing. And whoever doesn’t see that is fucking stupid, okay? You’ve done so many incredible things. You have saved someone’s life! You got only O’s on your O.W.Ls! You are the captain on the best Quidditch team! If they don’t think you are good enough, then there is something wrong with the system because you are absolutely good enough.” Sirius tells him reassuringly.

James hugs him back and takes another deep breath. 

“T-thanks Padfoot. I really needed that.” He says quietly.

“I’m your brother. I’ll always be here for you, just like how you are here for me.”

James nods and pulls away from the hug.

“We’re brothers, blood, or not. It doesn’t matter.” The taller boy says with a smile. Sirius smiles back.

“That’s right! Now let's see who’s good enough to be on the team with us.”

What James didn’t know is that his soulmate was right there. In the stands, watching him longingly. 

“I’m starting to regret not taking the soulmate tattoo or at least… not telling him… Rem, did I mess up?” Lily asks as her and Remus watch. 

“Yep,” Remus answers her, but he keeps his eyes on Sirius.

“Did you hear what I said?”

“Yeah, you asked if you messed up. The answer is yes, you did. Not because you didn’t take the tattoo, that is understandable, but not letting him know or explaining why? That’s where you messed up. But I think one thing you can do is send him an anonymous letter to explain yourself. Maybe that will make him feel better?”

Right after the tryouts, Lily hurried to the Gryffindor tower and to her dorm. She got something to write with and on and began to write a letter to the one and only James Potter.

James felt better after his conversation with Sirius. He felt stronger. So when he came back from dinner that evening he didn’t expect that a letter would be on his bed.

_ Dear James, _

_ I’m sorry for not letting you know who I am. It’s not because of you. It’s because of how confused I feel.  _

_ I’ve realized over the past year that you are a lot more mature than I thought. But I always knew that you are kind and care a lot about your friends however which is something I highly admire about you. _

_ I’ve noticed how you take care of friends, but sometimes forget to take care of yourself.  _

_ I know you saved someone’s life. Like a superhero. _

_ I noticed how you study and study and study, but a lot of people think you cheat on every test. I’m so sorry for those people treating you that way. You don’t deserve it. I know how hard you work on getting all of your O’s. Heck, you even got O on every single O.W.L! Do you know how rare that is? _

_ Not even I managed that!  _

_ You are incredible James. I’m so sorry if I hurt you. But please… wait for me. I know you don’t have to, but please…  _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Your soulmate x _

James smiled softly. 

“Superhero, huh?” He mutters to himself, but he smiles a little brighter before he puts the letter on his nightstand and he starts getting ready for bed. Life is going in the right direction.

Lily felt lighter the next day when she saw the smiling, happy, old James that she missed so much was back. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard his laugh. That’s when she knew. She knew she wanted that soulmate tattoo, but she’d wait until either a holiday or until the specialists arrive later in the year. 

She needed him in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets the Soulmate tattoo, and Remus keeps her secret  
> (I think this is the shortest chapter, also, just a heads up: This little fic is almost over, but I'm working on the next one yaaay)

When the Christmas holidays were getting closer, Sirius decided to ask Remus if he could join him and his family for the celebration, which not only made Remus happy, but Hope was thrilled to meet her boy’s soulmate properly. The person that made him so happy.

Lily on the other hand decided to go to the Ministry before going home. She nervously went to the soulmate department and knocked on the office doors to those she trusted the most.

“Come in!” She hears Stella’s kind voice and she walks in.

“Oh hello Lily, what can we do for you?” Diana asks with a smile.

“Hey, Diana and Stella… I… I regret not taking the soulmate tattoo earlier so I was wondering if I could do that now or sometime soon?” The young redhead asks nervously.

“Of course you can! I got time right now if you’re ready!” Stella says smiling reassuringly at her. Lily nods.

“Y-yeah, okay.” 

That evening Remus got a letter.

_ Dear Remus, _

_ I got the tattoo. _

_ Love, _

_ Your sister Lily _

Remus stared at the letter in shock for a moment.

“Pads, L- James’ soulmate got the tattoo. They got the soulmate tattoo!” He says, still in shock, as he puts away the letter.

“That’s awesome! Can you tell me who it is now?” Sirius couldn’t help that he’s curious.

“You’ll get to know when James gets to know.” He says and chuckles. Because no matter how much he loves Sirius, he promised Lily earlier to not tell anyone and sibling promises are sacred. 

Sirius pouts.

“Fine…” He turns around and pretends to be mad at Remus. Remus just rolls his eyes at him and wraps his arms around him before kissing his cheek.

“Come on, I know you’re not mad at me.” He says with a smile. Sirius moves out of his arms and keeps pouting.

“Babyyyy” Remus says and fake sniffs, sounding like he’s about to cry. With that sound Sirius turns as fast as he possibly could and hugs Remus. He never wants to be the reason why Remus is sad, real or fake, ever again. Not that Remus knew that.

“I love you” Sirius mumbles into Remus’ jumper.

“I love you more” Remus whispers back as he holds Sirius close. Sirius shakes his head which makes Remus chuckle and he kisses the top of Sirius’ head. Sirius smiles and looks up at the werewolf happily before he leans up and kisses him softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lupin family loves Sirius
> 
> I usually would never portray Lyall like how I'm doing in this story, but it's a soulmate AU, so yeah

When Lyall Lupin got to know that his son liked boys, he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. That was until he saw how Remus looked at Sirius the summer after his 5th year. Remus was in love and he was happy. But what really did it for him was to see how Sirius looked back at him. The parent saw how Sirius looked at his only child, like he was his whole world. Lyall remembered smiling brightly, something he hadn’t done in years out of worry for his son. But his son is in love. He’s in love with someone who loves him back.

Hope Lupin, on the other hand, knew that her boy was strong and that whoever he ended up with would love him for who he is. And she knew she was right the moment she saw how Sirius looked at Remus all the way back in 1st year. She had a feeling that she’d see more of Sirius Black in the future and she was right.

So when Remus sent a letter asking if Sirius could stay with them for Christmas, Hope responded quickly with a big yes. She adored Sirius from the moment she saw him. 

That Christmas was the first Christmas Sirius didn’t mind the company of adults. At first, he was a little worried, of course. Once the boys had unpacked and Remus was helping his mum with dinner, Lyall took Sirius to the side to talk with him. Sirius got nervous.

“Sirius, ever since I saw how you looked at my boy this summer, I knew he’d be in good hands. I’m really grateful that he has you in his life. I’m the reason that he’s got his condition so I was worried that I had ruined all of his chances at soulmates and love, but you proved me wrong and that makes me really happy. The happiest I’ve seen Remus is when he’s with you. As his father, all I want is to see him happy. So I wanted to thank you, and welcome you properly to the family.” Lyall tells him with a smile. Sirius smiles happily back.

“Thank you Mr. Lupin,” He says genuinely.

“Call me Lyall, Sirius. As I said, we’re family now.” Sirius' smile gets brighter.

“Okay, Lyall.” 

“Time for dinner!” They hear Hope’s voice from the kitchen.

“Let’s go” Lyall smiles and they head to the kitchen, for food, and for their loves. 

Sirius sat down beside Remus and smiled at him.

“Everything okay?” Remus asks him quietly with a smile. Sirius nods.

“Everything is great Moonshine.” He whispers back and he kisses his cheek. Hope and Lyall smiled at the in love teens. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets to know who his soulmate is  
> His insecurities get a little bit in the way for him to be happy though
> 
> Did anyone ask for James angst?  
> No, welp, too bad

After Christmas Lily seemed more nervous than ever and whenever she was around James she behaved like the girls who have a crush on him, which confused the guy. Lily was always so confident and smart. This behaviour wasn’t like her at all. 

James decided to not think about it at all, but on Valentine’s Day, this idea changed.

During breakfast one of the school owls dropped a letter to him.

_ Dear James, _

_ I know I could’ve and probably should’ve told you this sooner, but I got the soulmate tattoo at the beginning of Christmas break. And I want to show it to you… _

_ So meet me in the Room Of Requirement tonight after dinner if you want to know who I am. _

_ I’m still sorry for not letting you know sooner, but you know why so I hope you’ll forgive me. _

_ Lots of love, _

_ Your soulmate _

“Guys!” James said with a smile and he showed the boys the letter. The others smile.

“That’s great Prongs!” Remus says, happy for his friend and pretending like he doesn’t know.

“So, can Moonshine and I have the dorm for ourselves then?” Sirius asks hopefully. James rolls his eyes and laughs.

“If it’s okay for Peter, it’s okay for me” 

Peter groans.

“Fine. I’ll be sleeping in the common room or something.”

“Thanks, guys, and I am happy for you Prongs,” Sirius smirks.

“I know and I’m happy for you too.” James laughs.

Classes, lunch, more classes, and dinner felt like forever to James. But once he was done eating away his nerves, he hurried over to the Room Of Requirement. 

When he got in he saw Lily sitting by herself on a sofa. 

“H-hi James,” She says nervously as she tugs on her left shirt sleeve.

“Hey, Lily.” He sounds almost out of breath. Lily stands up and pulls up her sleeve shakingly before she turns to him. 

“S-surprise...” She showed him the wrist.  _ James Potter _ . He slowly moved towards her.

“I thought you hated me…” He says quietly.

“I never hated you, James. There were some things I thought were stupid that you did, but I never hated you.” She explains softly.

“You were always angry at me, and after you actually started to know me... you pushed me away after you got to know that I’m your soulmate, so what changed your mind?” James’ insecurities made Lily’s heartbreak.

“I was so confused about my feelings. I thought I didn’t like you at one point, but I realised I was more jealous. You are smart and sporty, but you also know how to have fun. I judged you on pranks and saw them from the wrong perspective. I judged you on the fact that you are a rich pureblood rather than the fact that your family gets called blood traitors ‘cause you support muggleborns and halfbloods. I should’ve judged you based on how you behaved towards Remus when you got to know that he’s a werewolf, and how you look after Sirius because he’s got a shitty family. I’m sorry for not doing that sooner.” Lily’s voice thickens with guilt. James looks at one of the walls and nods.

“Yeah, you should’ve… You know, I wasn’t hurt because you didn’t take the tattoo at the time. I was hurt cause you didn’t want me to know. I felt like I wasn’t good enough. Like I was being judged based upon all those bad things about myself. One of my biggest fears and insecurities is that people are gonna look at me and see 12-13 year old James who was an absolute dickhead and didn’t care about others' feelings. I don’t want that. I don’t want to make others feel bad unless they deserve it for hurting someone. I don’t want to make others uncomfortable either. I just want to be me and live my life, without being judged.” James rambles softly before he looks at Lily who’s got silent tears going down her cheek. 

“James, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I-I know, b-but you did… f-for y-years...”

“I know, a-and I’m so sorry”

They stood there in silence for a moment.

“Lily… I’m happy that it’s you. I mean, I’ve had a crush on since we were 11 after all… I-it’s all just a lot to take in.” This time Lily nods.

“I-I get it. D-do you want me to leave you alone?” She asks softly.

James shakes his head. 

“N-no. I think we should talk.”

So that’s what they did for the rest of the evening. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter filled with smut, welp

The next day was a Tuesday, but the teachers had been kind enough to give them a day off.

Sirius woke up all snuggled up into Remus who was still asleep. He couldn’t help but check him out as they went to bed naked. Loving the feeling of his man up and close to him, but also loving the view. The shorter man got an idea and smirked for himself, before he slowly started to kiss Remus’ chest, going downwards. 

He could feel Remus getting turned on in his sleep.

Sirius moved under the duvet (because it’s still cold, it’s February) and he kissed down Remus’ stomach, hips and finally he got to his favourite part. Remus’s cock was hard and all Sirius wanted was to have it in his mouth. He slowly eased the cock into his mouth and down his throat. He had worked on his gag reflexes for a few months before he tried blowing Remus the first time because he knew how big he was. 

Once Sirius had gotten the whole huge cock in his mouth he started to bob his head and swirling his tongue around it. He heard Remus moaning and then he noticed that the werewolf had woken up. 

Sirius moves the duvet with his hand and looks up at Remus. He winks at him and deep throats him making Remus moan even louder and he grabs onto Sirius’ hair, making Sirius moan around the werewolf’s dick.

“Ah yes, Sirius” Remus moans. Sirius moves his hand to squeeze Remus’ balls lightly as he keeps sucking.

“Feels so good, you are so good!” He groans louder as he rolls his eyes back. 

“Fuck, I’m so close” Sirius takes as much of the cock in his mouth, sucking harder, ready for the load.

“Ah, Sirius!” Remus moans loudly as he cums down his throat. Sirius makes sure he gets every drop before he pulls away and he moves back up.

“Mmm, good morning Moonshine,” He says with a smirk. Remus looked at him like he was a God.

“Good morning to you too babe. Merlin’s beard…” He says a little in shock as he holds Sirius close again. 

“That was incredible,” The werewolf says before he kisses Sirius’ forehead.

“Yeah? Maybe on your birthday, I should wake you up by riding you?” The animagus suggests with a smirk. Remus groans and bites his lip.

“You know I love it and how I get when you ride me.”

“Oh I know, handsome and it’s quite the turn-on.” Sirius kisses Remus’ cheek. 


	11. Chapter 10 part 2 (Valentine's day with single lad Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a crack fic ending, but enjoy xD

Peter is just vibing in the common room all alone poor boy. He’s got nothing to do so he tries to sleep on the sofa when all of sudden it feels a bit too lumpy. He moves to the side and takes up one of the pillows. Under there are papers. Peter raises an eyebrow and takes one up and starts reading before he laughs.

“Oooh love letters!” he exclaims before he gets them all out and begins reading.

When James comes back with Lily the next day he sees Peter lying asleep on the sofa with notes all around him. He didn't think a lot about it. Maybe Peter finally decided to study.

“Oi Peter, good morning!” James says before laughing. Peter looks confused for a moment before opening his eyes and moving some of the papers.

“Oh, morning James. You met your soulmate yesterday, who are they?” He asks as he hadn’t noticed Lily right behind James. The couple laughed and James pointed at Lily.

“The beautiful redhead I’ve been running after for years.” He says casually. Peter sits up.

“Woah! That’s great!”

“I know, right?” James looks over at Lily and smiles. 

“So, what do you have here Pete? Homework?” 

“Oh, no, I found these letters under the sofa pillows! It’s love letters from a bunch of Gryffindors, you have to hear some of them, it’s hilarious!” Peter laughs. James looks a little worried because he’s written a ‘few’ love letters and he’s scared some of them will be his.

“Okay, sure!” James says before Peter picks up one of them.

“I couldn’t help but dream about her red hair in the wind and how her green eyes glow-” Peter starts to read before James takes the letter quickly.

“Too awkward,” He says blushing. Lily laughed and kissed his cheek. Peter looked confused at them before picking up another one. As he was about to read, Sirius and Remus came giggling down the stairs. 

“Hello everyone, how are you doing this lovely morning?” Sirius asked, smirking as he kept being as close as he possibly could to Remus who was showering his neck and cheek with kisses. Lily rolled her eyes at them as James answered. 

“We’re fine, Peter found some love letters in the sofa last night and wanted to read some of them for us.” 

“Huh, interesting!” Sirius smirks more when he sees one of the letters in James’ hand, meaning Peter had found one of his.

“And what’s so special about the one you’re holding Prongsie?” He teases. Remus stopped kissing on Sirius and smirks as he looks over at James who blushes.

“Nothing, it was just awkward, that's all.” 

“Sure it is.” Remus chuckles.

Did Peter ever get to read one of the letters? Not properly. Whenever he started, it was always one of them that found it ‘awkward’, so he just gave up. He still thought they were funny though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now! I'll be making a fic focusing on the future and how the whole soulmate thing will make things better, and I might make a fic focusing on the letters Peter got to read xD  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
